Pêché Mortel
by Suoh
Summary: Un amour interdit et pourtant si tentant.
1. Nouvelle vie

Je me présente ! Naruto Namikaze. Je suis un jeune de homme de dix sept ans. Je suis blond constamment décoiffés mi longs, j'utilise toujours un bandeau pour les empêcher de me retomber dans les yeux. J'ai les yeux bleu clairs et trois cicatrices sur chaque joues qui font penser à des moustaches de renard selon ma sœur. En parlant d'elle, je vis seul avec ma sœur jumelle Ino. Elle est elle aussi blonde ses cheveux lui arrivent en dessous des fesses mais elle les portes en une queue de cheval haute. Nous avons les mêmes yeux d'après mes amis elle est un super canon. La raison pour laquelle je vis seul avec ma sœur c'est que j'ai dû quitter notre ville natale pour pouvoir continuer à étudier après un énième renvoi pour cause de bagarre. Et vu qu'Ino et moi on ne s'est jamais séparés depuis notre naissance, elle a décidé de me suivre. Il faut que je vous explique ! Ino et moi on est ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et ça depuis notre naissance nous sommes exactement pareils en fait. Même chambre, même gouts, même amis … je crois que la seule chose qui nous différencie c'est notre sexe. J'ai entendu dire que normalement chez les jumeaux il y a toujours un dominant. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que nous sommes de faux jumeaux mais pas chez nous faut dire qu'Ino et moi avons plutôt mauvais caractère ! Alors je pense que si l'un tentait de prendre le pas sur l'autre il se mangerait un pain dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Pour être franc j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet pour Ino. C'est toujours à cause de moi si elle a dû changer d'école. Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'un mec tourne autour de ma sœur. Même notre frère Pein ou notre père ont du mal à la prendre dans leurs bras plus de quelques secondes sans que je devienne froid et agressif. Ino c'est mon trésor, la seule a qui j'ouvre réellement mon cœur et je ne laisserais personne me la prendre du moins pas l'un de ses connard qui essaye juste de la sauter à la pause dans les toilettes comme je l'entend souvent dans les vestiaires.

_ Naruto !

_ J'suis dans la salle de bain !

_ T'as finit ?

_ Ca fait même pas cinq minutes que je suis dans mon bain !

_ J'arrive !

Même pas deux minutes plus tard je vois ma petite sœur débarquer dans la salle de bain, complètement nue. Après s'être rapidement savonnée et rincée, elle me rejoint dans la baignoire en callant son dos si fin contre mon torse et soupire de bonheur.

_ Dis Ino ?

_ Quoi ?

_ T'aurais pas préféré rester avec papa et Pein à Suna ?

_ La question ne se pose même pas et tu le sais !

_ Je suis désolé ! A cause de moi tu as dû laisser Temari là bas.

_ Et toi Gaara et Kankuro. Ce garçon a essayé de me violer Naruto ! Comment tu veux que je t'en veuilles d'avoir voulut me défendre ?

_ Tu m'en veux vraiment pas ?

Pour toute réponse, elle prit mes bras et les serra autour de sa taille avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule et de fermer les yeux. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle me pose alors la question que je redoutais.

_ T'es prêt pour demain toi ?

_ Je sais pas … L'année comment à peine et pourtant avec mon dossier scolaire je sais déjà que je vais me taper une mauvaise réputation. Et toi ?

_ Tant que tu es avec moi je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre.

_ Tu crois qu'on sera encore dans la même classe ?

_ Si ils osent nous séparer, je fais cramer le lycée !

Je souris et l'embrasse sur le front. Une heure plus tard, nous sortons de notre bain et après nous être séchés, nous allons nous coucher serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je n'ai aucun mal à m'endormir en sentant la respiration calme de Ino dans mon cou.

Je me réveille lentement et ne sens pas Ino près de moi, pris de panique je cours dans la cuisine où je trouve Ino en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Sous l'impulsion du moment je cours la prendre dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi. Après un court moment, Ino me repousse doucement et me fait une bise sur la joue droite.

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété Naruto ! Je voulais juste te laisser dormir encore un peu en prévision de la journée qui nous attend. Par contre je pense que tu devrais aller mettre ton uniforme, je doute qu'ils te laissent rentrer dans cette tenue !

Je baisse les yeux et remarque que je suis toujours nu. Je me frotte l'arrière du crâne dans un geste penaud tout en souriant niaisement avant de me mettre à rire suivit de ma petite sœur. Je file enfiler mes vêtements avant de revenir dans la cuisine pour manger le petit déjeuner préparer par Ino. Après avoir manger je me lève pour faire la vaisselle et je la détaille dans son nouvel uniforme. La jupe est un peu courte à mon gout.

_ Tu pense pouvoir monter derrière moi avec cette jupe ?

_ Ca devrait aller si tu ne roules pas trop vite je pense.

_ Tu feras attention en descendant qu'ils ne matent pas ta culotte !

_ Qui te dis que j'en ai mit une ?

Je m'approche et lui met une petite tape sur le haut du crâne avec le tranchant de la main.

_ Idiote !

_ Ca fait mal Naruto ! J'me plaindrait à papa au téléphone !

Elle me tire la langue et j'en fais de même. Soudain je vois Ino faire de grands yeux en regardant l'horloge.

_ On va être en retard !

Nous courrons dans l'entrée, prenons nos sacs et après avoir enfilé nos chaussures, on fonce vers le garage où nous attend notre moyen de locomotion. Je prend le sac d'Ino et le met dans le porte bagage avec le miens avant de lui tendre un casque.

_ Pour ce qui est de ne pas rouler vite c'est loupé !

Après avoir enfilé mon casque, je montre sur ma moto et la démarre pendant qu'Ino s'installe derrière moi. J'attend qu'elle se soit confortablement installée et qu'elle s'accroche à moi pour démarrer en trombe. L'avantage d'avoir un père riche c'est qu'on a une petite maison pas trop loin du lycée. En moins de dix minutes, nous sommes devant. Je vais garer la moto dans le garage à vélos puis nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau de l'administration.

_ Au fait ! C'est pas dans ce lycée que papa et maman se sont connus ?

_ Je crois bien que si ! C'est même mamie Tsunade la directrice pourquoi ?

_ Je trouve ça magique ! Peut être que nous aussi on trouvera l'amour ici.

A ce moment elle a dû remarque mon regard qui se voilait parce qu'elle m'a prit la main. Ino et moi n'avons jamais connus notre mère, elle est morte en nous mettant au monde. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de notre sentiment de culpabilité que nous sommes si proches qui sait ?

Plongés dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que nous étions devant la porte du directeur. Ino frappe et après avoir entendu qu'on nous donnait la permission d'entrer, j'ouvre la porte pour tomber sur une très belle femme blonde et un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blanc.

_ Naruto ! Ino ! Nous vous attendions !

_ Maintenant je comprend pourquoi les jupes des uniformes sont si courtes avec l'autre vieux pervers comme directeur …

_ Toujours aussi poli Naruto ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir après toutes ces années !

Je m'approche de la blonde et lui fait la bise.

_ T'as pas changé mamie Tsunade !

J'évite de justesse le pain qu'elle allait me balancer en pleine poire.

_ Sale morveux ! Trèves de plaisanteries ! Jiraya a dû se porter garant auprès du conseil d'administration pour que tu puisses intégrer cette école Naruto alors je comptes sur toit pour faire des efforts et ne pas nous causer de problèmes.

_ Je vais essayer …

_ Je compte aussi sur toi Ino. Sinon vous êtes dans la même classe j'ai put m'arranger avec les effectif pour vous trouver une place ensemble. Voilà vos emplois du temps, vous pouvez y aller.

Nous sortons de la pièce après les avoir salués et nous dirigeons en silence vers notre salle de cours. Nous nous tenons la main pour nous rassurer l'un l'autre. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la salle, le professeur nous attend devant la porte.

_ Je suis Kakashi Hatake, je suis votre professeur principal et aussi votre professeur de japonais. J'ai été l'élève de votre père à l'université et je dois dire que vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

C'est un individu plutôt étrange mais il aura eu le don de nous détendre.

_ Venez ! Je vais vous présenter à la classe.

Nous entrons dans la salle où le silence se fait je remarque le nombre de regards posés sur ma sœur et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

_ Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir deux nouveau élèves ! Naruto et Ino Namikaze. Présentez vous s'il vous plait.

Ino s'avance un peu gardant ma main dans la sienne.

_ Je m'appelle Ino, j'ai dix sept ans, j'aime les ramens, la mangas, les animés et surtout ma famille. En ce moment je vis seule avec Naruto qui est mon frère jumeau.

_ Moi c'est Naruto, j'aime la même chose qu'Ino et fatalement vu qu'on est jumeaux on a le même âge.

_ Allez vous asseoir derrière Haruno et Uchiwa.

Les deux personnes citées se lèvent heureusement elle étaient coté à cote. La jeune fille a une curieuse chevelure rose mais je sais déjà qu'Ino et moi seront amis avec elle. Le garçon par contre je ne peux déjà pas le sentir, y a qu'à voir comment il matte ma sœur. En passant à coté de lui je ne me prive pas pour lui donner un bon coup d'épaule ce qui fait sourire ma sœur mais a l'air de choquer toute la classe.

_ Tu peux pas faire attention connard ?

Alors que j'allais me retourner bien décidé à foutre mon poing dans la gueule du brun, la voix du prof s'élève.

_ A ta place pour une fois je la bouclerais Uchiwa, si Naruto est dans ce lycée c'est qu'il été renvoyé de trois lycée l'an dernier pour violence aggravée. Je doute que tu fasses le poids sachant que le dernière est toujours à l'hôpital.

Le brun se rassit sur son siège en silence l'air boudeur.

_ Et ça commence …

Ce n'était qu'une murmure mais vu le sourire compatissant de ma petit sœur, je me doute qu'elle m'a entendu.

A la pause de midi, un attroupement de mec se réunit autour de ma sœur. Je la sens mal à l'aise et moi je suis carrément en rogne. Je me lève d'un coup faisant sursauter tout le monde, j'attrape le poignet de ma sœur et la traine hors de la pièce.

_ Merci Naruto ! Tu m'as sauvée !

Je continu à marcher toujours en silence quand la voix de ma sœur retentit à nouveau.

_ Tu peur me lâcher ? Tu me fais mal !

Réalisant que je serrais encore son poignet entre mes doigt je la lâche d'un coup comme si je m'étais brûlé.

_ Je suis désolé ! Je t'ai fait très mal ?

_ Ce n'est rien !

Et naturellement, ses doigts viennent enlacer les miens. Nous allons ensuite nous installer sous un arbre à l'abris du soleil qui tape plutôt fort. D'un coup mon ventre se met à grogner.

_ J'ai oublier nos déjeunés dans la classe.

_ Je vais aller les chercher attend moi là !

Je commence à me lever quand une voix me stoppe.

_ Ah vous êtes là ?

Je me retourne et je vois la fille aux cheveux rose de tout à l'heure.

_ Tu as oublié ça en classe tout à l'heure … Ino c'est ça ?

Elle tend nos déjeunés à ma sœur.

_ Ah ! Merci euh …

_ Sakura ! Sakura Haruno !

_ Enchantée !

Vu le sourire de ma sœur, elle est adoptée.

_ Naruto c'est ça ?

Je tourne les yeux vers Sakura et acquiesce.

_ Je te prie de bien vouloir pardonner Sasuke. Il n'était pas comme ça avant ! C'est depuis qu'il traine avec les gars de l'Akatsuki qu'il a changé.

_ T'en fais pas pour mon frère Sakura ! Il s'emporte vite voire trop vite mais il est fondamentalement incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un.

_ Ca vous dérange si je déjeune avec vous ?

_ Installe toi !

C'est ici que débute notre amitié avec Sakura. Elle nous parle d'elle, de sa famille, ses amis qu'elle aimerait nous présenter, son amour pour Sasuke qui ne la remarque même pas … Tout en écoutant les filles discuter je me laisse aller contre le tronc de l'arbre et je ferme les yeux. C'est tout naturellement que je sens quelques secondes plus tard ma sœur venir appuyer son dos contre mon torse et prendre mes bras pour les serrer autour de sa taille. J'ouvre alors une œil pour regarder la réaction de Sakura. Elle parait légèrement déboussolée pendant quelques secondes puis reprend sa conversation avant Ino l'air de rien avec un énorme sourire. Et c'est enivré par l'odeur du shampoing de ma sœur que je finis par m'endormir.


	2. Révélation

POV Ino

La respiration lente de Naruto me berce lentement et sans Sakura je crois que moi aussi j'aurais rejoint le pays des rêves. Sakura est très branchée mode, c'est pas vraiment mon rayon mais bon … la façon elle en parle rend le sujet intéressant et je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Elle est en train de m'expliquer son rêve de devenir styliste quand une voix lui coupe la parole.

_ Alors c'est elle la nouvelle ? Tu as bon goût Sasuke ! Elle fera un bon jouet pour la bande.

Celui qui avait parlé ressemble étrangement à Sasuke, peut être son grand frère.

_ C'est que je comptais la garder pour moi Itachi !

_ Une poupée comme ça, faut en faire profiter tout le monde !

Il approche la main de mon visage quand soudain une autre main lui saisit le poignet.

_ Pose un doigt sur ma sœur et j'te fais bouffer tes couilles façon carpaccio !

A voir la grimace sur le visage d'Itachi, Naruto ne doit pas y aller de main morte.

_ Tu peux bien nous la prêter ! Ca doit être une sacrée chaudasse avec un corps pareil !

Je sens le corps de Naruto frémir de rage, je dois reposer de tout mon poids sur le corps de Naruto pour l'empêcher de se lever sinon il serait capable de les réduire en bouillit puis d'un coup j'entend un craquement et Itachi se met à hurler.

_ Putain ! Il m'a pété le poignet !

Tous les autres regarde Itachi se rouler au sol complètement ahuris. Faut dire que Naruto lui a brisé le poignet à la seule force de sa main. Il faut que je vous explique ! Naruto et moi descendons d'une famille très ancienne de shinobis de ce fait nous avons été formés aux arts martiaux depuis notre enfance. Le soucis c'est que je ne suis carrément pas doué alors que Naruto lui est un tueur né.

_ Si vous avez compris barrez vous avec votre pote et ne tournez plus jamais autour de ma petite sœur.

_ J'vais t'éclater connard !

Sasuke veut se jeter sur Naruto que je tente de toute mes forces de retenir au sol, il arrive quand même à bouger une jambe et met un grand chassé dans le genoux de Sasuke qui s'écroule lamentablement en hurlant à son tour. Si je n'étais pas trop occupée à imaginer les conséquences des actes de Naruto, je rirais à gorge déployée devant le grotesque de la chute du brun.

_ Mon genou ! Il m'a broyé le genou ce fils de pute !

Oula ! Il a osé insulter maman ! Ce mec est mort ! Naruto lève la jambe et écrase violemment son talon sur le ventre de Sasuke lui coupant la respiration. A ce moment là je vois Sakura revenir en courant (je ne l'avais pas vue partir) avec tout une bande. Elle reste un moment pétrifiée en voyant l'état de Sasuke puis elle vient m'aider à retenir Naruto que j'allais finir par lâcher.

_ Lâche moi Ino ! J'vais m'le faire ! Il a osé insulter maman !

_ Laisse tomber grand frère ! C'est un minable.

_ Laisser tomber ? Tu oublis que maman est morte à notre naissance ? Tu vas laisser ce connard l'insulter ?

_ C'est pas parce que tu vas l'envoyer à l'hôpital que ça changera quoi que ce soit !

_ Ben moi ça me soulagera !

C'en est trop, je fond en larmes.

_ Tu veux quoi ? Partir en maison de correction ? Tu veux qu'on nous sépare ?

En entendant ça, toute trace de haine quitte ses yeux, il arrête peu à peu de se débattre et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Maman est un sujet très sensible pour nous enfin surtout pour Naruto. Il s'est toujours sentit responsable de sa mort. En fait une fois papa nous a confié qu'après Pein, maman rêvait d'avoir une fille mais quand ils avaient apprit que nous étions deux, ils avaient sauté de joie seulement, ce que Naruto a retenu lui, c'est que si il n'y avait eu que moi, maman serait peut être encore vivante. Je le serre alors fortement contre moi et je lui murmure combien je l'aime et ai besoin de lui. Dans ces moments là Naruto et moi sommes dans notre monde et rien ne peut nous en sortir. Nous restons comme ça peut être cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ? Je ne saurais le dire. Quand nous nous séparons enfin, Jiraya et Tsunade sont devant nous.

_ Naruto ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Je sens mon frère se crisper mais son tempérament entêté reprend le dessus.

_ Ouais et alors ?

_ Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dis ce matin ?

_ Si ils avaient laissé Ino rien ne serait arrivé !

Je sens qu'il s'énerve de nouveau et je commence à paniquer. Pendant que Tsunade et Naruto se défient du regard, des profs, aidés des amis de Sasuke et Itachi, emmènent les blessés à l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'ils sont hors de portée de voix, Tsunade reprend la parole.

_ Je ne les aimes pas non plus mais les Uchiwa sont influant et ils pourraient te causer de gros problèmes ainsi qu'au lycée.

_ Et tu veux quoi ? Que j'écarte les cuisses d'Ino pour qu'ils la baise et puis tant qu'on y est j'écarte les fesses pour l'autre tapette blonde ?

_ Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je te demande !

_ Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je quitte le lycée ?

_ Naruto …

_ Mais putain ! Dis moi ce que tu veux à la fin ! Tu veux que je laisse tomber ma sœur ? Si c'est ça tu peux aller te faire foutre !

Tous le monde est effaré de la façon dont Naruto parle à Tsunade qui d'un coup fond en larme et lui met une grande claque.

_ Tu comprends pas qu'on essaye de te protéger ? Tu peux pas comprendre que si tu continus comme ça tu vas être définitivement séparé de ta sœur ?

Naruto marmonne quelque chose en réponse que même moi je n'entend pas.

_ Quoi ?

Je me retourne vers mon frère surprise de ne plus sentir ses tremblements de colère et je reste bloquée par ce que je vois, des larmes ruissèlent sur ses joues.

_ Il a insulté maman !

Plusieurs secondes passent sans que personne ne dise un mot, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire ou dire puis Jiraya prend la parole.

_ Il n'y a pas cours cette après-midi, Naruto tu devrais rentrer avec ta sœur, je vais me charger des Uchiwa.

_ Merci.

Je me lève et aide mon frère à en faire autant.

_ Je suis désolé que ça ai finit comme ça Sakura, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus nous parler après ce que Naruto a fait.

On s'éloigne main dans la main pour aller récupérer nos sacs, toujours en silence. Une fois au garage à vélo, Sakura nous attend avec une bande de jeunes.

_ J'ai pas eu le temps de vous présenter ! La brune là, c'est Hinata ! Le garçon à coté c'est son cousin Neji !

Elle s'approche et me chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle les soupçonne de s'envoyer en l'air avec un clin d'œil.

_ Ensuite voilà Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten et Kiba. La bande je vous présente Naruto et Ino.

Le gars à moitié endormit avec une coupe de cheveux façon ananas montre nos mains entrelacées d'un signe de tête.

_ Vous sortez ensemble ?

_ Euh … Non ! C'est mon frère jumeau.

Je continus à discuter un peu avec tout le monde mais Naruto lâche ma main et prend mon sac pour aller le mettre dans le porte bagage avec le sien.

_ Euh … faut pas en vouloir à Naruto, il a beaucoup de mal à s'ouvrir aux autres mais c'est un mec en or quand on le connait.

Je remarque alors le regard d'une rouquine sur mon frère et immédiatement je sens la moutarde me monter au nez. Je cris alors à mon frère pour qu'il se retourne.

_ Hey Naruto ! J'crois que tu as ta première groupie !

Il se retourne et son regard tombe sur la rouquine. Il fait alors une grimace.

_ Pfff … pathétique ! Ramasse ta langue fifi elle traine par terre, je risquerais de rouler dessus en reculant ma moto.

Sur ces mots il monte sur sa moto et la démarre.

_ Bon ben on va y aller nous ! Si ça vous tente de passer plus tard voilà notre adresse !

Je tend une carte de visite à Sakura et je cours m'installer derrière mon frère. Je hais les casques mais pour rien au monde je renoncerais à monter derrière lui en moto. Naruto démarre ensuite en trombe, forçant le passage devant le lycée, manquant de provoquer des accidents. Je pense qu'il est encore en colère. En arrivant à la maison Naruto se précipite dans la salle de bain. J'entend couler l'eau, je pense qu'il prend une douche. Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes vêtements et je file le rejoindre, j'ai besoin de lui parler et aller dans la douche toute habillée c'est pas le top ! Lorsque je rentre, Naruto est sous le jet d'eau et semble essayer de se calmer.

_ Naruto ?

_ Laisse moi !

_ Naruto ! Il faut qu'on parle.

_ Faut qu'on arrête Ino !

Mon cœur s'arrête pendant deux secondes, je sens le froid m'engourdir.

_ Arrêter quoi ?

_ D'être toujours ensemble ! De tout partager ! Tu comprends pas que c'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça ?

_ Mais … ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous !

_ On a plus cinq ans Ino ! Regarde toi !

_ Je te comprend pas Naruto !

_ Je vais appeler papa, tu rentres à Suna.

Mon monde est définitivement détruit, mon château de carte s'effondre. Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

_ T'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit ! T'as promit qu'on serait ensemble pour toujours !

Les larmes inondent mon visage.

_ J't'ai menti ! T'es un boulet Ino ! J'en ai marre de me retrouver dans la merde à cause de tous ces connards qui veulent te baiser !

_ Ben t'as qu'à les laisser faire ! J'te hais Naruto !

Je commence à prendre mon élan pour sortir de la pièce quand je sans que Naruto me retient par le poignet avant de me coller contre le mur et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ouvre de grands yeux, je suis sous le choc. Mon premier baiser, volé par mon frère. D'un coup je le repousse.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je t'aime Ino. Ca peut plus durer comme ça ou j'vais faire une connerie ! Rentre à Suna.

_ Mais moi aussi je t'aime grand frère !

_ Tu comprends pas !

_ Je ne comprend pas quoi ?

Sans ajouter un mots, il se serre contre moi et je sens son érection contre mon bas ventre. Ensuite il me chuchote à l'oreille.

_ Rentre chez papa Ino.

Son ton est presque suppliant. Ses yeux douloureux deviennent incrédules quand il voit mon sourire car oui ! Je souris parce que moi aussi je l'aime !

_ Ino ?

_ Ta gueule Naruto et embrasse moi !


	3. Visite à domicile

J'en reviens pas ! Ino me demande de l'embrasser ? J'ai dû louper un truc là! J'étais sûr qu'elle me repousserait ! Oh et puis merde ! Je réfléchirais plus tard ! Je peux pas réfléchir avec ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Bon ! Je dois la calmer si elle ne veut pas que je la viole tout de suite.

_ Ino ?

Elle me répond d'un grognement puis reprend mes lèvres avec fougue.

_ Ma puce ? Tu n'as pas dit aux autres de passer à la maison ?

_ Si et alors ?

_ Alors on devrait sortir et faire du rangement ! C'est légèrement le bordel ici.

_ T'es pas bien avec moi ?

_ Si ! Et justement ! Je suis trop bien et si tu tiens à ta virginité, tu devrais écouter mes conseils.

Ino se met alors à rire de son rire cristallin et m'embrasse avant de me prendre la main et me tirer vers la sortie de la salle de bain.

_ Où tu m'emmènes ?

Sans répondre, elle m'entraine dans la chambre et me jette sur le lit.

_ J'crois qu'on devrait pas Ino …

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle est déjà au dessus de moi à m'embrasser fougueusement.

_ Arrête Ino …

Pourquoi elle arrêterait alors que ma voix prouve que je veux le contraire ? Je sens alors la main de ma sœur se poser sur mon sexe et elle le frotte contre quelque chose d'humide. Elle le fait alors entrer lentement en elle puis se laisse descendre d'un coup avec une grimace de douleur. Je relève alors mon buste pour venir l'embrasser tendrement tout en essuyant une larme qui coule de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle passe ensuite ses bras autour de mon cou et viens me murmurer des mots qui m'ont totalement chamboulé.

_ Je t'aime Naruto ! Je t'aime tellement !

_ Moi aussi Ino.

Elle se met alors à bouger son bassin. Je n'ai jamais rien connu de tel même si contrairement à ma sœur ce n'est pas ma première fois.

_ Tu as mal ?

_ Un peu au début mais là ça va.

Elle commence à bouger un peu plus vite et laisse échapper un gémissement qui me fait perdre la tête, d'un mouvement de hanche qui lui arrache un petit cri, je me met au dessus d'elle et lui donne de grands coups de reins. Les gémissements d'Ino se transforment alors en cris, ses ongles me déchirent le dos mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. D'un coup je sens la jouissance arriver, Ino hurle mon prénom et je sors juste à temps pour ne pas jouir en elle. Ma semence sort en trois jets puissants avant de s'écraser sur le ventre, les seins et le visage d'Ino.

_ Tu m'en a mit dans les cheveux Naruto !

_ Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de te mettre enceinte Ino ! Maintenant retourne dans la douche avant que les autres arrivent.

_ Seulement si tu viens avec moi.

Je ne peux résister à ses yeux de chien battu. Une fois sous la douche, Ino se colle à moi.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

_ J'avais peur de te perdre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Les sentiments que j'éprouves pour toi ne sont pas ceux d'une frère pour sa sœur, j'ai eu peur que ça t'éloigne de moi à tout jamais.

_ Tes crises de violence, c'était de la jalousie ?

_ En partie oui …

_ Moi aussi j'étais jalouse … surtout quand tu sortais avec Temari.

_ Je sais que c'est dégueulasse mais en fait j'ai essayé de t'oublier dans ses bras.

Nous plongeons ensuite dans le silence se contentant de la présence de l'autre. D'un coup on entend sonner à la porte. Je passe une serviette autour de ma taille et je vais ouvrir. Il s'agit de Sakura et sa bande d'amis. En me voyant ils restent totalement bugués.

_ Excusez moi j'étais sous la douche. Entrez !

Je m'efface de la porte pour leur laisser le champs libre. Une fois dans le salon, Sakura regarde autour d'elle.

_ Ino n'est pas là ?

_ Si ! Elle s'habille.

_ Elle s'habille ? Elle était aussi sous la douche ?

Je crois que ce type s'appelle Shikamaru, il est décidément trop curieux. Je m'apprête à répondre quand Ino me coupe la parole.

_ Naruto et moi faisons tout ensemble.

Puis elle s'approche de moi pour me murmurer.

_ J'ai dû mettre nos draps au sale, il y avait du sang dessus.

Je m'éloigne ensuite vers la chambre. J'enfile un t-shirt sans manches noir avec des bandes oranges et un jeans ample noir et je rejoins tout le monde dans le salon.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Après que chacun ai demandé ce qu'il voulait, je pars chercher les boissons.

_ Wouah ! Vous avez la PS3 avec les tous derniers jeux ! On peut jouer ?

_ Je sais pas Kiba c'est à Naruto demande lui.

Je passe la tête pas la porte de la cuisine.

_ Fais comme chez toi Kiba.

Je reviens ensuite dans le salon où je distribue les verres. Un silence entrecoupé par les bruits de Kiba qui joue à la console s'installe alors avant d'être coupé par Ino.

_ Vous voulez peut être visiter la maison ?

_ Ce serait avec plaisir !

Tout le monde suit ma sœur pendant que je finis la partie de Kiba. Ils reviennent cinq minutes plus tard.

_ Ta salle informatique est géniale Naruto !

_ Je joue souvent en ligne donc il me faut le top ! Tu veux continuer ta partie Kiba ?

_ Ouais c'est gentil !

Je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil et Ino vient automatiquement dans mes bras sous le regard attendrit des filles et jaloux des gars.

_ Sinon Ino t'as un copain ?

Décidément ce Shikamaru me soule !

_ Euh oui ! Il est resté à Suna !

_ Ah ok …

_ Et toi Naruto ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

_ Pareil ! Elle est restée à Suna.

Décidément ça va être dur de cacher notre relation …


End file.
